The Desert's Treasure
by That Weirdo
Summary: When Ryou collapses in the desert he is found by two white haired thieves who decide to keep him for themselves. Will Ryou fall for them or will he leave the first chance he gets? May have a lemon later not sure. Rated M for safety sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story that I'll be posting, so please be nice when you read this. Oh, and I don't own Yu-gi-oh. T-T If you hear its being sold, please tell me!

Ryou's feet were burning. The sand was hot and dry; rocks poked his bare feet with each step that he took. The sun beat down on his face and back as he walked. He found himself wishing that he had stolen a horse before leaving the village. He knew that he had to find shade and get to safety before he collapsed. Ryou ended up having to walk for the whole day before he found a nice, cool cave carved into the side of a small mountain. As he walked towards the cave he collapses onto the hard earth of the mountain. He struggled to open his eyes but he was finally able to gather the energy it would take to walk to the cave. It was dark, and he was unsure as to whether or not it was safe to go into. Deciding this didn't matter, and glad to have found someplace safe, Ryou entered. After traveling for so long he was tired, thirsty, and hungry, and wasn't too worried about safety. After only a few moments, sleep came and dragged him deep into the dark abyss of his consciousness.

Bakura and Akefia returned to their 'home' after a good day of 'work'. Bakura was the first to notice the small boy lying in the mouth of the cave.

"Hey Akefia, I think this boy is dead."

Akefia kneeled down beside the boy to check his pulse. "No he's still alive. Barely, but he is alive." Akefia looked over at Bakura. "What should we do with him? I don't think he'd last very long if we dropped him off in the middle of the desert."

Bakura frowned down at the small boy; he couldn't deny the similarities between the two of them. He had long white hair and pale skin, his soft facial features that spoke of innocence and youth.

"I suppose we should keep him with us," Bakura sighed. "I don't feel like killing him, and he might find his way back if we drop him off in a village. We could keep him as a stolen treasure, or a slave to keep things clean."

"That will all depend on his personality." Akefia handed Bakura the bag of treasure and stolen goods, then picked up the small boy, noting how light he was. He then proceeded to the treasury.

When Ryou awoke, he felt warmer and more comfortable than he should have on a cave floor. He looked around the large room that he found himself in. It was dimly lit, with 3 torches spread around the room. He lay in a bed in the center of the room; it was large (A.N. like king size) and had elaborate carvings in the gold headboard and crimson silk covers. Golden treasures and jewels, all of which were fit for kings to wear and surround themselves with, surrounded the bed. Ryou was so dazzled by the jewels, with which one could probably buy a whole country, he failed to notice two figures lurking near the wall. The two thieves had decided that they wanted to see how the young boy would react to all of the treasure that littered the room. Ryou was unsure of what to do. His normal reaction to the treasure would have been to just leave and forget that he even knew about the treasure. But now . . . . no he couldn't, just because his village thought he was a thief didn't mean that he should prove them right. After all it probably belonged to someone and if they came back to find him AND the treasure gone. Ryou shivered at the thought of how someone this rich might react. He decided to just leave. He lowered his feet out of the bed wincing when he felt the cold ground on his sore feet. He blushed when he noticed that he was wearing a different outfit than before. He didn't feel comfortable in the green silk outfit he found himself wearing. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought that someone else had changed him while he was asleep. He started walking around the room looking for his old outfit in a vain hope of leaving the room. Of course the thieves wouldn't let him leave. In fact they found the small boy fascinating. From his emerald green eyes to resisting he had to taking the treasure that surrounded him. Both of their mouths were watering at the thought of how sweet the young boy would taste. Soon they would find out.

A.N. Thanks for reading my first story, please rate and review. Please? I'll give you a cookie! 


	2. Chapter 2

To blame or not to blame

Lame chapter name I know but I suck at names so please forgive me. I got some good reviews for the first chapter and so I was inspired to write the second chapter. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and its likely I never will.

Ryou was currently wandering around the shadowy room trying to find an exit that might be hidden from him. He had found the outfit he had been looking for but they couldn't be worn, they had been torn to shreds and wouldn't be able to cover anything if he even tried to wear the shredded.

Bakura and Akefia had been snickering like little kids that had gotten away with a prank. They had decided to tare up the old clothes in the off chance that he actually wanted to wear those rags. As much as they'd love to see him changing again they didn't want any property of theirs wearing those filthy rags. Akefia was drooling at the memory of how soft the boy's skin had been when he had been changing the small boy. Bakura was drooling at the memory of Akefia changing said boy down to his underwear though in some corner of his mind he wondered why he wasn't jealous of the small boy.

"Geez who lives here the pharaoh?" Ryou was getting exasperated; all he had found since he got here was treasure. He was beginning to think that he was in pit that people threw gold into and he just happened to fall in, though that didn't explain the changed outfit so the idea was dismissed.

"No, but close enough we are kings." A silky voice came from the shadows.

"Yeah the kings of thieves." Another voice that was slightly gruffer said. Ryou, who had been relieved to hear people talking, froze.

"Thief kings. Like the famous ones that have been stealing from the tombs of pharaoh's recently?"

In the shadows Akefia and Bakura smirked. "Why yes we are. Glad to hear that our reputations precede us." Ryou felt conflicting emotions he was scared because of the fact that he knew both men were very dangerous, at the same time he felt a slight resentment to them because they where the reason his village had chased him out.

"Of course I've heard of you, my village thought I was the one stealing from the tombs because of my white hair and pale skin." Ryou glared at the floor thinking about the stupid village he had called home for so long.

"Well the people couldn't have been very smart if they thought that a sweet little thing like you would steal anything." Ryou's cheeks turned red as he gazed into the shadows trying to see the two men hidden there.

"Well their worries are a little sensible because my father was a thief" He smiled to himself as he thought about the stories his father used to tell him when he was younger.

"I see what was he called?" Akefia was curious about this young boy though he wasn't sure why. The only other person he had found interesting was Bakura and well we all now what kind of relationship that had turned into. (AN. The yummy kind ;) )

From strangers to partners in crime to friends to . . . well something a little more.

"I'm not sure what people called him in fact I don't think anyone ever linked all of the crimes together." Ryou looked around the room thoughtfully. "I have no money and I don't know how I got here, is there anyway you could take me to a nearby village?"

Bakura chuckled under his breath "I'm afraid that we can't be sure that you won't come back with guard so from today on you're our property."

Ryou felt anger fill his heart "And what gives you the right to keep me here?" Ryou yelled into the shadows.

"We are thieves, we will claim whatever and whoever we wont." Was the casual answer that he received from Akefia. Like that was a normal answer to such a question. Ryou however didn't like this answer and started to do something that anyone who knew him better wouldn't think he was capable of doing. He started to throw things into the direction that the voices spoke from.

"My whole life I made an honest living in my village as a doctor. I dealt with winy children and irritating women, and men who wouldn't swallow their pried and get over themselves so I could help them. And suddenly you guys start making trouble and I get chased out of my village. Now not only do I have no where to go but you won't even let me have the chance to rebuild my honest life in some small village." By now Ryou was crying and mumbling to himself about how unfair all of this was. Once they were sure Ryou was over his temper tantrum Akefia and Bakura approached the small shaking boy.

Ryou didn't care anymore and aloud himself to be picked up and carried to the bed. He didn't protest when he was set down and even crawled to the middle of the bed to make room for the other 2. He fell asleep in when he felt the bed shift when the other 2 climbed in.

Bakura and Akefia watched the small boy as he slept. They hadn't expected the short rampage that the boy had gone on and were still surprised that he had done it. Bakura looked at his arm that had been hit by a stray crown that had only just missed Akefia's head. It would definitely bruise, the fact that a small boy like that could throw that hard was scary. It made him wonder if the boy would be useful to them in a fight. And then there was the fact that he was a doctor. How interesting. Well not the time to think about it now, it was time for sleep.

Akefia watched his lover drift off after inspecting his arm. The boy was good to have hit them but he would have to take precautions to make sure that the boy wouldn't escape or kill them. It would be a race then. Could the boy get away before he fell in love with them? Akefia chuckled thinking that he and Bakura had a head start in this race. With that peaceful thought he wrapped his arms around the two younger males and drifted off.

So that was the second chapter. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading my story. Oh and thank you to those who reviewed and favorited my first story it makes me feel really happy. Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou was the first to wake the next day. The first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't able to move and that there were arms wrapped around his waist and upper back. He opened his eyes and saw the thieves clearly for the first time. They couldn't be much older than him and both were really handsome. One had bronze skin with short white hair. He was muscular but not the gross kind he was still lean looking and you could tell even when he wasn't moving that he was fast. His face was sharp and chiseled though while he was relaxed his face seemed slightly gentle. Over one of his eyes was a scar that went almost the whole length of his face. The other thief lay to his other side. He looked more like Ryou and he could see why people would mix them up. The thief's long snow white hair fell around his shoulders and stuck up in some odd places. He had some of the sharp features of the other thief but they were slightly toned down, and he didn't look as muscular. Ryou could tell even while lying down that they were taller than him. Not to mention he had no hope of fighting his way out of this problem. Ryou began trying to maneuver his way out of the bed.

Akefia opened his eyes when he felt the bed shifting. At first he thought it was Bakura getting up but he quickly dismissed this thought when he saw the small little bunny trying to get out of the bed. (A.N. I can't help but think of Ryou with cute little bunny ears, if anyone has a picture of Ryou like that tell me and I'll love you forever.) Akefia smirked at the boys vain attempts to untangle himself from their arms. After some inner debate he pulled the boy even closer to him with the intention of teasing him.

Ryou was pulled against a strong muscular chest and a face was buried into his hair.

"Mmmm bunny you smell so sweet." The thief mumbled.

At first he thought that the thief was awake but when the thief stopped moving he decided that he must be asleep and speaking about his dream (A.N. your so cute when oblivious Ryou). Ryou took a second to ponder said dream before he tried getting away. First he tried ducking his head only he found himself in an even more awkward position. Then he tried to push himself away but ended up getting pulled even closer. Ryou pouted and glared up at his captor. It wasn't till he felt the slight vibrations in the thief's chest that he realized that the thief was chuckling.

"That's not very nice Akefia." The other thief that was supposedly asleep managed through his laughter. Ryou's face turned red and he buried his face into Akefia's chest without thinking. Akefia smirked down at the top of Ryou's head.

"What's wrong little one? Are we embarrassing you?" Ryou felt a shiver go down his spine at Akefia's voice. _He's so handsome and his voice is wonderful and smooth like butter. _Ryou found himself examining the thief's well sculpted chest and wondering what the skin would feel like under his touch. He quickly pulled his mind away from this train of thought and moved it back to trying to escape from the thieves grip.

"Bakura, what should we do today? I was thinking about food because we're almost out of supplies." Akefia kept his hold on Ryou but was looking over his head.

"One of us should stay with our cute little Ryou bunny while the other goes for food."

"Good idea Bakura I vote you go for food, and I'll stay with him." Akefia smirked over at Bakura before snuggling his face into Ryou's hair.

"Hey that's not fair I want to stay with him!" Bakura glared at his tan lover.

"Like I care, you can stay next time, this time I want to stay with him." Akefia looked up so that he could glare back at Bakura.

"Grrr it was your idea to go out for supplies, you do it."

"No" Now they were both getting in each others faces, Ryou stuck in middle of the two angry thieves. Next thing he knew was the two thieves had their tongues down each others throats. Ryou felt hands creeping up his shirt and over his chest. At first he didn't know what to do but then he began to squirm. Not even realizing that he brushed the area that made Akefia moan.

"I think we should stop before something that we regret happens." Bakura gasped.

"Sure," Akefia managed "So you should be heading out." Bakura growled but got up and left.

"So now that we're alone how about we have some fun?"

I'm so sorry this is late and I have the lamest exuses as to why but I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. All of your support is what got me to work around the computer issues I was having. Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou. Please rate and review. I promise to write my next chapter sooner. (Or else blueberry might hurt me T-T)


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own. If it's for sale tell me. Please. T-T

Ryou panted as his hands moved over the rough pattern. His mouth tasted like cotton and he found himself wondering how he had gotten in this . . . position. (A.N. I would too.)

"Ah . . . Akefia I don't like this game." Ryou shifted in Akefia's lap uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with it I think its fun." Akefia nuzzled his little rabbit.

"You would." Ryou said this in the blandest way possible.

"Aww don't be like that little rabbit it's not nice. Besides this game came all the way from china! You should be glad you get to play at all." Akefia adjusted himself.

"I don't care I don't want to play anymore, my butt is sore. Not to mention it's hard to play against you if I'm sitting on your lap." Akefia flat out laughed at this, they had been playing Chinese checkers for an hour now and little Ryou had been holding his own rather nicely.

"Well we could go and play something more _fun_." Akefia leaned down so that his forehead was resting on Ryou's. Ryou's emerald eyes met with Akefia's silver ones. Ryou found himself wondering if his tan thief felt the same way that Ryou did. Then his face turned ruby red. His thief? What on earth was he thinking? He had seen firsthand that the two thief kings were lovers there was no room for him such a relationship. He felt a small tug on his heart and wondered for a brief moment what it would be like to kiss them. But they had touched him too. What did that mean for him though there was a chance? No he couldn't get attached nobody would love him he was cursed for the way he looked.

Noticing his rabbit's sudden depression Akefia decided that he would pull Ryou out of it. He leaned ever so slightly and their lips touched. A chaste kiss in Akefia's eyes but to Ryou it meant so much more. He had never been kissed and it sent fireworks threw out his mind. Akefia licked his rabbits lower lip asking for entrance to the younger's mouth. _More like demanding it._ Thought Ryou, so Ryou did the only thing he could think of doing he opened his mouth. A tongue battle insude, a battle that Akefia won easily.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A smooth voice came from came from the shadows on their left. Akefia sighed and pulled away from Ryou.

"Now what do you won't Bakura I was finally getting somewhere." Akefia pouted. Ryou took one look at the tan thief's face and bursed out laughing. This was something he hadn't even considered possible one of the great thief kings pouting.

"What's so funny little bunny." Bakura had walked across the room and had inserted himself into the cuddle fest.

Ryou only slightly startled by the contact now leaned into the other participant. "I never thought I'd see a thief let alone a thief king, pouting."

"I wasn't pouting." Akefia said indignantly.

"Oh don't worry love I know you were." Bakura said.

"Thanks . . . hey wait!" Ryou felt more at home with these 2 then he had anywhere else. The banter made him happy and the freeness of the way that they were made him want to stay.

Not like he had anywhere else to go.

"So how about food?" Bakura pointed over to the bag that he brought back with him.

"I call not cooking!" Akefia was quick to refuse to do something as boring as that. (A.N. no offence to people who like to cook.)

"No fair I went and got the food you cook it!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Um excuse me?" Both thieves stopped to look at him. "I can cook for you."

Both thieves jumped on top of him holding him closer than ever. About an hour later they were eating some of the best food the thieves had tasted.

"Please marry me!" Bakura got down on one knee.

"Hey I wanted to be married to him first." Akefia grabbed one of Ryou's arms to pull him away from Bakura, only Bakura grabbed Ryou's other arm and was now pulling him. This ended them in a strange tug-a-war. Ryou sighed life would never be calm while he stayed here with the thieves.

Well that's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long I really meant to have this out sooner I was grounded off of fanfiction on the only computer that I have to post on. Anyway I hope you liked it and happy New Year. Merry late Christmas.


End file.
